Untitled
by coypinoy
Summary: There is no summary yet... sorry just read it and see if u like itAxC KxL DxM YxOC no title yet im holding a poll...


Oh My God... im freaking back! to ppl who were actually into my other fic im sorry... read my last authors note i posted as chapter 5... but yeah... im back after a 3 year absence and i have a hopefully good story for u all...i try to utilize the main pairings but coming up with a match 4 yzak is quite hard... so i struggled through and OC or shino... but yah i picked an OC cuz Shino is really undefined in the series... the pairings are AxC DxM LxK YxOC... hope u like the story guys...

Disclaimer: dun own it but i love it!

P.S. Here Destiny doesnt happen...

Untitled

Three years after the tragic bloody war the nation of Orb Has nearly completed all the reconstruction to the damaged buildings. The once vacant towns buried in ruin and debris now bustle with life and all who weren't lost to the evil done returned to lead their lives as they could. The once battlefields now covered with grassy knolls that resembled faded scars. On the palace grounds keepers tend to the gardens and lawns as the animals scurry around to shelter. One of the most beautiful days that the country had seen all year and all was great...

"Athrun. Athrun! ATHRUN!!" A near deafening bellow escaped the lips of a certain blonde ruler. The shear volume of it caused vibrations in her china cabinet. A sprinting form made his way through the hall as fast as he could breaking through the door.

''Cagalli what's going on?! What happened? Why did u call me in here everything is fine?'' Carefully examining the room he made his way to the window to take a look. Running his hand through that one of a kind deep blue hair he stared at his princess. He saw a few pieces of paper rolled in her fists. "Don't tell me u saw that damned spider again..." he let out a sigh instead of allowing out the chuckle scratching at his throat.''...why did u startle half the capital with that scream, and what's that in your hand?" Taking them from her he realized the girl's elation.

''Well get to packing right now we have to get ready for this thing! It's already just a month away!'' Cagalli rushed Athrun out of the room. They began a long walk to their bedroom further down the hall. As soon as they were there the dreaded onslaught of interrogations released onto Athrun questioning what should be brought.

xD xD

Up in the PLANTs a red indicator shown on the screen of a home computer. Groggily stepping out of bed Yzak Jule slips into his desk chair and opens his message. His eyes widen slightly at what he read but just shut the window and leaped back into bed. ''Yzak. Get up its nearly lunch time and you're still in bed. I think the peace we enjoy has turned you from your once amazingly militarized ass into a lazy citizen." Grabbing his foot a young woman with beautiful green hair attempted to drag him out of bed.

"Get off." A flat response came from under the covers. Yzak sat up and just glowered at the girl. "Just because we live together now doesn't make u my mother." He crossed his arms and looked at her as if pouting.

"But as your girlfriend I can tell you to get the heck out of the bed so we can go on the date u promised me." She matched his stare with stern blue eyes making him obediently slip out of bed and get dressed. ''And while your at it you can start packing we leave in a few weeks. I saw the message and left it as unread so you would know too." She turned on heel and walked out of the room. "Also I made lunch so get it before it gets cold…" Yzak grumbled his answer at her back.

"Thanks… I guess." Pulling his shirt over his head he followed her out.

xD xD

Also in his home up on the PLANTs, Dearka sits at his computer desk checking his email when s small indicator pops up. He reads over it quickly and looks quickly over to his right where a small, light blue ribbon lay on the desk. Dropping his head slightly he shut down the computer and went to retrieve his luggage. "I wonder if shell be there… it's been a while now… It's actually been a while since I've seen any of the old gang."

He kept talking to himself as he opened his closet grabbing a suitcase and walked over to his bed with it. "Its been what, a year since everyone was together? I think that the last time we all met up was the anniversary and memorial of the war." Packing what he needed he glanced again at the ribbon and felt his heart lurch towards it. "Maybe she feels it too… I can only pray. Ill just have to wait and see." Dearka zipped up his suit case and made his plane reservations. "I feel like dropping by early for a talk…"

xD xD

"No way! Really? You have to be pulling my leg. It's been so long so we've all been together… I think it was the last memorial ceremony.'' The auburn natural was on the phone with a close friend and ruler of her country, Cagalli continued to fill Miriallia in on the latest news as she scurried about preparing for the trip. "Where is it going to be? Ah, I see. Well I guess ill see u guys in a month but I'm going to shop for things I'm going to need. Also I might go meet up with some people this weekend so I'll need a new sundress.''

She walked out of her house and headed to her car. "Hey Cagalli who else

Is supposed to be coming?"

"The whole gang is supposed to be there. Of course KIra Lacus, Athrun, me , you, Yzak, and his girlfriend." Miriallia's heart lurched to hear a final name that she thought wouldn't come. "Oh! I almost forgot Dearka is coming too I believe. I talked to him earlier today before he got on his shuttle."

"He's getting on a shuttle? Why, no one has to meet up for like another 2 weeks." The intrigue in her voice caught Cagalli's attention.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to visit early and see some friends that decided to stay in Orb after the war." The princess waited to hear a response she could really judge.

"He has friends that decided to live in Orb? I would think that all of his war time friends would've been coordinators that would have decided to go back to the Plants. That is besides Kira, Lacus, and yourselves." Miriallia bit her lip at the want to add herself to that list but she had been so confused when it came to this matter.

"You forget that he was introduced to Kazui and Sai. Who knows, they could've become the best of friends on his last visit. They were at the memorial last year weren't they?" She held once again for a reply admitting to herself that Milly was very good at this game.

"Maybe they did. I personally don't know but I have to go the mall close in a few hours so I got to get moving. I'll talk to you soon, Cagalli, bye!" Without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone and ran to get ready to leave.

"Bye, I guess." But she was too late a click had sounded half way through her farewell. Putting down the headset she spoke quietly with herself "Either they've kept in contact and she doesn't want to say anything or it's been awhile and they're both unsure right now. I'll have a lot of work to do when we all see each other." She smirked as she walked out of her room and onto the patio for some lunch with Athrun.

xD xD

On a small porch belonging to a somewhat large home on the shore sat Kira Yamato Staring into the ocean with a small smile on his face. In that part of the world it was already night and he had already left he orphanage and all its inhabitants asleep, except reverend Malchio. He, as always, wanted to see Kira and Lacus off. (no pun intended there folks! Sorry if that offends.) Looking up at the moon he remembered the countless times he had seen it up close. He had always been amused with the fact that, even though he had seen first hand that it was so immensely large, from Earth it looked as though it would fit in your pocket. "Kira, hey Kira. It's getting chilly outside, it's nearly 60 out here. Please come inside or at least put on a jacket of some sort." Lacus Clyne was standing behind him in pajama pants and a rather baggy shirt, vibrant pink hair tied back and a slight look of worry in her eyes. "I don't need you getting sick on me. It's bad enough that some of the children are getting symptoms you don't need them either." Lacus wore a more stern expression now but it was easy to tell that this was out of care and love.

"If this is the case then could you please fetch my light jacket, I would like to spend a little while longer." Lacus turned to appease the favor when Kira's voice sounded once again. "If you would like, you may also bring a blanket, I wouldn't mind the company at all!" He called after her, turning to give her a smile which she happily returned. A few moments had passed and Lacus emerged from the house with as thin coat and a fluffy comforter. Offering KIra the jacket she took her seat beside him and began to share the wealth that was the blanket. Snuggling closer Lacus leaned her head on his now broadened shoulder and looked up with him

"It's so beautiful from down here isn't it. So much more of a wonderful view." Resting his cheek on the top of her head he breathed in, reveling in the scent of her shampoo, melon, his favorite smell. Kira snaked his arm around her waist, as if to secure her more than she already was to him, and said.

"I know what u mean, sometimes its better to be looking in than out, more can be admired that way. Did anyone get back to us about our little get together yet?" He inquired not shifting his eyes from the sky.

"I got Dearka's reply today on my cell phone's answering machine and I was able to speak with Cagalli very briefly today. Yzak's girlfriend had no problem with affirming with us but I have yet to receive and notice from Milly and your other friends from the Archangel. Oh but of course all our other comrades you listed were contacted, some replied others didn't. Not everyone could make it so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Now if you don't mind I'm off to bed it's getting late and I would like some sleep." Kira released her from their embrace and with a quick peck on the cheek she headed in. He looked up once more, picked up the blankets and followed her in.

Yeah I'm beat too so let's both get some sleep." He caught up to her and the couple walked together into their bedroom. These next few weeks would be chaotic and what rest they could get now was well appreciated.

A/N: Now how was that for and intro/opening chapter? If any of u were fans of my last story u could see the difference in writing styles. To me it was very apparent. I notice that even though its been years since I read one of her books my writing style somewhat mirrors Rowling, author of harry potter for those who live in holes. And I lied I read the last book just the other day but it still didn't really influence this story. If u want spoilers on that book though hit up my email! o0o leave me some reviews and tell me what u guys think of my coming back story? Plz and thnx. This is a very very indepth story in the making and with school and sports starting up again soon like I said updates will be long but spaced! Peace everyone I finished this chapter at 4 am and I need some rest lmao

P.S. I need a title for this story so ill need a few ideas and if u guys see someone elses title idea in the reviews make it easier on me and agree… though if there are a few popular ones ill hold a poll at the end of the next chapter!


End file.
